


Casual Touches

by EnglishPoet18



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishPoet18/pseuds/EnglishPoet18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The occasional brush of her arm as she slipped past him, the light touch of her hand as she talked to him, or the way she nudged him with a playful smile on her face. All of these things probably meant naught to her, but to him those touches set his blood on fire. PWP, Rated M. I own nothing from The Walking Dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Touches

...

Casual touches...that's all it was really.

The occasional brush of her arm as she slipped past him, the light touch of her hand as she talked to him, or the way she nudged him with a playful smile on her face. All of these things probably meant naught to her, but to him those touches set his blood on fire.

It had been a long time since Daryl had felt the touch of a woman, so long now that he often times wondered if he would even remember the steps. Most days he was fine and he had gotten quite adept at hiding his arousal, but on the days when Carol started those casual touches...those days Daryl had to retreat to his private place to find relief.

His "private place" was no more than the utility shed behind the prison that they used to store random odds and ends. It was rarely used and far enough away from all of the others that he could be ensured of privacy. Privacy, he had come to find out, was worth its weight in gold around these parts. Most days you were lucky if you went through a whole day with no one seeing your naked ass at some point. Privacy was key and that's why Daryl took great pains in no one finding out about his private place.

His trips back and forth there were becoming more and more frequent as Carol began teasing him more, her casual touches seeming almost flirtatious. He wished he knew for sure if she was interested because he definitely was, but he had never been one for flirting. To him, flirting had always consisted of nothing more than a few casual kisses, not these touches that Carol was giving him. This was a whole other ballgame for him and he was losing the fight over his self control whether Carol realized it or not.

Today was even worse. She had come outside of the prison dressed in a purple tank top, cargo pants that hugged her ass like a second skin, and those damn boots that affected him more than he would have ever thought possible. He had never known just how great of an ass she had until those pants. He had been just fine with not knowing, better even because the knowing was surely going to fucking kill him. Earlier he had caught himself staring at it and almost sliced off a finger while taking the skin off of his kill. Suffice it to say, it would have been worth it.

He managed to slip away from the others in the late afternoon when the sun was at its highest point in the sky. It was hot as blazes outside and Daryl's irritation was up as well as other certain parts of his anatomy. He needed this release, _craved_ it even. He slid inside of the shed, one hand already down his pants as he began to stroke himself. Stumbling around several shovels, he leaned against the shelf in the corner, his head resting against the wall as he worked his jeans down his hips. Groaning at the contact, he imagined Carol's pussy sliding over him, the way her warmth would hug him as he gripped his cock firmly in his hand. It wasn't going to take long as soon as he got a fast rhythm going. He wanted it fast and rough.

Daryl froze at the sound of one of the shovels scraping the wall. It was the briefest of noises, but it put his whole body on alert as he brought his head up, his eyes burning into the shadows seeking out a possible danger. Seeing something in the corner that he knew hadn't been there before he reached for his crossbow, but a very female squeak stopped him.

"It's just me!" Carol cried as she stepped out of the shadows, her eyes drifting down to the protruding length between his thighs.

There were just enough cracks in the walls of the shed where the sunlight filtered in to give them enough light to see each other. Daryl was stunned as fuck to see Carol standing there. He had been careful and he knew no one had followed him here so that must mean she had already been in here before he got here. He thought back to the last time he had seen her and remembered that it had been a while.

Realizing that his jeans were still hanging just past his hips with his cock clearly visible to her he made a grab for the denim, but she stopped him. Her cool fingers wrapped around his wrist, her thumb resting just over his pulse as they locked eyes.

"Don't stop because of me," Carol whispered. "Please."

Daryl swallowed, incredibly turned on, but unsure of how to proceed. "You don't wanna see this. Best if you just leave," He muttered. No way would he allow himself to lose control with her. She stepped closer to him and before he knew of her intentions, she grabbed his cock and he hissed as his hips involuntarily pushed himself further into her hand.

"You're so...thick," Carol commented, her voice low.

She was _definitely_ trying to kill him. He was sure of it now. He wasn't so sure that it wouldn't be a good way to go though. Death by arousal...arousal caused by Carol.

"Carol." He grit his teeth together. "What are you doing?"

She began to move her hand, lightly squeezing the flesh as she pumped him up and down and he couldn't have stopped her even if he had wanted to. Without a word, Carol stepped away from him and began to remove her shirt, slipping it up over her head. Daryl's mouth salivated as he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. His body hardened as his breathing began to deepen, his eyes leaving a trail of scorching fire all over her skin.

"Let's both be adults about this," Carol began softly, her eyes connecting with his. "We're both horny and we're both available... so why don't we help each other out?"

Daryl pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to see if this was all some illusion that his mind was playing on him. When he opened his eyes Carol was still there, her full breasts calling to him, begging for his attention. Fuck it. Even if it was just some illusion he still didn't want it to stop.

Clenching his jaw, he snaked out a hand wrapping it around her waist and dragging her to him. She hit his chest with a moan her mouth sliding over his collarbone as his nostrils flared. Thrusting a hand into her hair he pulled, making her arch her back and revealing the slender column of her neck. He pressed his lips flush with her creamy skin, sliding his tongue out and tasting her flesh. She shuddered and he nipped at her skin before moving down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. It was everything he had thought it would be and more...so much more.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders and her lips parted as she panted. "Daryl," she whispered.

"Hm?" He hummed in reply.

"Harder...please."

Daryl released his grip on her hair and she lifted her head to stare at him, her blue eyes shining clearly into his. He stared at her questioningly.

"Carol..."

"No." She shook her head. "I want you... _this_. I want it, but I want it rough. I know you can give that to me so don't hold back."

He closed his eyes, the implications of her request reverberating through his body. Nodding, he saw her let out a relieved breath. He bent, reaching into his jeans pocket for his knife. Flicking the blade open, he trailed the tip lightly over her belly and down to her pants where he popped the button off with a flick of the wrist. She inhaled sharply and he glanced up at her with fire in his eyes. She nodded in encouragement and he placed the blade between his teeth so that his hands were free to unzip her pants.

Peeling them over her ass, he let them fall to her ankles. Removing the knife from his teeth, he ran the flat side over the heat of her, leaning forward to press his nose into the fabric. She rocked against him, her hands gripping his shoulders.

"Bend me over backwards and fuck me like you mean it," she demanded forcefully.

"Yes ma'am," Daryl replied as he cut through her panties.

He balled up the fabric and held it up to her mouth. "Open," he commanded.

Carol complied and he pushed the material into her mouth, his eyes searching hers for any sign of discomfort.

"Okay?" He whispered.

She nodded and he pressed a kiss to a spot just below her ear. Walking behind her, he let his hands trail over her skin before pushing her roughly against the shelf, pinning her wrists behind her as he pressed her head down to the wood. He held her loosely giving her plenty of time to show any signs of distress if needed before continuing.

Moving two fingers over her ass he slid them inside of her, pleased to find her dripping for him. He curved his fingers into her, teasing her nub and she trembled, tightening her muscles around his fingers. She was so wet that he damn near shot his load all over the wooden floor beneath him. That sure as hell would have been a mood killer.

He didn't know what possessed him, but he suddenly wanted to spank her. He hadn't ever wanted to spank a female in his life, but the desire to do so with Carol was strong. Pulling his hand back, he smacked her quickly on the cheek and she jumped, her body tensing. He waited, feeling out her reaction to it. When she relaxed, he rubbed the palm of his hand over the spot before trying again. This time he smacked her closer to her pussy, watching as some of her arousal spilled down her thigh.

"You like this, don't you?" He whispered, his body tightening in excitement.

He caught the drip with his finger, tracing it back up her leg before popping his finger into his mouth and sucking her juices from it. He hummed deep in his throat. She nodded her head, looking back at him over her shoulder as he smacked her again and he watched her eyes close in pleasure. He placed his hand over the back of her neck, pushing her body over farther, his thumb tracing gentle circles over her flesh. He could see her lips perfectly from this angle, the color slightly red and glistening so beautifully that he just wanted to put his mouth on her and drink of her until she couldn't hold herself up.

He brought back his hand and smacked her once more, right across her lips and she moaned around the fabric of the panties. He loved how much she was getting off on this. Apparently Carol was a little more kinky than he had ever imagined in his fantasies. He loved it.

Daryl bent over and rained light kisses over her bare ass, his hands soothing her pink flesh. He couldn't resist putting his mouth on her so he did, sucking on her as she squirmed above him. She moaned again, her eyes lifting to his, pleading with him.

The fingers of his hand wrapped around his cock, pumping himself a few times. He was leaking fluid everywhere as his cock tightened in anticipation. He leaned forward and pressed himself against her, the tip of his cock stroking against her bare skin.

She looked at him over her shoulder and then spread her legs, arching a brow at him. He chuckled, nodding as he swiped his tongue over his lips. "Fair enough." Grasping his cock in one hand, he positioned the tip at Carol's entrance and pushed forward. She was so wet that he slid in easily and they both moaned, their bodies closing the gap to meld as one. He pressed his forehead against the center of her back, holding her still as he adjusted to this new warmth. She wiggled against him, her ass brushing across his pelvis. "Hold still," he muttered. "Christ...I'm trying not to cum."

He slowed his breathing as she stilled herself and he forced himself to think of something else before he began to move within her again. She arched backwards into him and he wrapped one strong arm around her waist to hold her steady. His other hand slipped up between her breasts and settled at the column of her throat. She rested her head back onto his shoulder as they rocked together, alternating between pushing and pulling. Her body began to tremble and he could feel the thin sheen of sweat that coated her skin rubbing onto his own.

He made the decision to pull out the panties, freeing her mouth so that she could speak again. She ran her tongue over her lips to relieve the dry skin.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

He tilted his head to the side, his hand moving from her neck to cup her cheek as their lips met. She moaned into his mouth and then broke free as her body shattered into a thousand pieces. He stayed through the crest, riding out the aftershocks with her before letting himself go. He placed both hands on her hips as his body pistoned inside of hers, filling her with his cum.

Carol slumped over the shelf to support herself and he braced one hand next to her to keep himself from falling on her. The sounds of them trying to both catch their breath filled the silence in the air. Daryl realized that it had taken a lot out of him, physically and emotionally. He was going to need a moment to process the very true fact that he had just fucked Carol.

And he thought that he would be sated...would have gotten her out of his system so to speak. Except he hadn't. Standing there still connected to her, he could amazingly feel his body begin to stir again. No, he wasn't sated...he wanted more, lots more. _Fuck_.

He slid himself free of her, feeling a little self conscious now that the moment was over. She stood up straight and began to fix her clothing, her eyes occasionally flicking in his direction. Daryl dug his trusty red rag from his back pocket and cleaned himself off a bit before pulling his pants back up. He wasn't sure what to do now, what to tell her. She deserved more than some ten minute bang inside of a shed located right next to a prison, but damn if he didn't have a clue how to fix that.

Luckily for him, Carol read his thoughts just as easily as if he had them plastered across his forehead. She crossed the rickety floor and cupped his cheek, stroking over his skin with her thumb in a soothing gesture.

"You're worrying," she observed.

Daryl grimaced, "Quit readin' my thoughts."

She chuckle., "Daryl, I'm not going to break. I wanted this. I'll admit that it wasn't my intention _today_ , but make no mistake that I wanted it. I came in here to see if I could find out why you seemed to visit this damn place so much."

Daryl's eyes flickered his surprise. "You seen me comin' here?" Damn, he must be getting a little rusty or either he she was getting too good. That thought made his dick twitch again and he adjusted himself through his pants.

Carol shrugged. "I don't think the others know, but I've seen you. Is that what you do when you come here?" She gave a pointed glance to his crotch.

"Not always," he muttered sourly, averting his gaze. She smiled. "It's all your damn fault," he blurted.

"My fault?"

He nodded, "You and your damn flirtin'. It's fucking with me." There, he had admitted it. It felt good to get that off of his chest.

To his surprise she laughed. He frowned, starting to get pissed off that she would find his predicament so damn funny.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry! I didn't think it was actually working, but it was working better than I realized the whole time."

Daryl crossed his arms. "What are you talkin' about woman?"

"I've been touching you more on purpose...trying to get you riled up enough so that you might do something about it. Except my plan backfired a bit...I anticipated that you might do something with _me_ , not run off to a shed and do it with...yourself."

"Christ," Daryl muttered. She had been doing it on purpose? Fuck it all to hell...that meant that they could have done this some time ago. If only he had known...

"I just thought that you weren't interested," Carol mumbled.

"Not interested?" Daryl snorted. Grabbing her hand, he tugged her close nearly closing the gap between them with his lips. "I've visited this fuckin' shed once, sometimes twice a day. Every time it was because of _you_. You damn near drive me fuckin' crazy woman."

Carol blushed, her warm breath blowing gently onto his face. Sliding his hand up to the back of her neck, he closed the gap between them and claimed her lips with a possessive kiss that took her very breath away. It took every ounce of willpower that he had to finally pull away.

"So," Carol whispered against his lips. "Same time tomorrow?"

Daryl stared at her and then smirked, "Hardly. You got three hours. If you're not back here, I'm gonna come lookin' for you," he warned.

She raised a brow. "Challenge accepted."

...........


End file.
